Frequently Asked Questions
FAQ Does Sundren require the expansion packs to play? Yes, in order to play on Sundren you will need the NWN2 expansion packs, Mask of the Betrayer and Storm of Zehir. The expansions add a lot of new things to the game and improve many existing features. Can I make/join a guild? Sundren has several in-house guilds that are joinable by regular PCs and will offer different benefits. Each guild has its own private forum that will act as a message board for the members. Players are free to make their own groups, however there will be no sanctioned player-run guilds in Sundren. Can I use overrides on Sundren? No, anyone caught using overrides may be booted, or if intentionally using them to cheat -- banned. Overrides not only cause server instability, they also can corrupt your character file, affecting others as well as yourself. We will fully enforce this rule. Do not risk getting booted/banned, while playing on Sundren, either rename or clear your override folder located in: "My Documents/Neverwinter Nights 2/override" We now allow a single homebrewed override file, which can be downloaded here: (BROKEN LINK) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=U7PPCU4D (BROKEN LINK) This adds a few heads/hair models to the game for your enjoyment. This is the ONLY exception to the rule. I messed up on something, can you relevel my character? We will not relevel player characters unless the character file is somehow corrupt from a bug, or if you picked a moderated class that you didn't get approval for. In all other cases this kind of request will be denied. If we agreed to do this kind of thing we would get dozens of requests in a day and we simply don't have the time nor desire to relevel people because they picked an incorrect feat or class. There are many character creator tools available for free online to help you plan out your characters before you make them. How long has Sundren been in development? Sundren has been in development since October, 2006. Can you edit my character/armor? For various reasons we do not accept player items, BIC files, etc. Nor will DMs or admins edit your character to change a colour or to help you pick another feat, or anything of that nature. If you have issues with your character you can delete it using the Sundren menu ingame. Alternatively if its a serious issue such as a game bug a DM can help you reroll a new character and give you back your experience/items. Players who win Role Player of the Month get the opportunity to request one custom appearance for an item. Are there any race restrictions on Sundren? All ECL races, that is-- any race that have special traits that make them require more experience to level (IE Drow, Aasimar, Tieflings, Druegar etc.) are restricted by default. Players who win the Role Player of the Month Biography Contest get the opportunity to apply for a restricted race. They can use the Character Request Forum to submit an application for approval if the submitted winning biography is not automatically approved. The reason for this is to maintain a balance of respective races and to ensure that the benefits of more powerful races are given to players who will put forth the effort of role playing them. Who is the Sundren Team? See our staff page . Is Sundren a localvault or a servervault server? Sundren is a server vault server. This means that all characters are stored on the server, not on the clients machine. What kind of server is Sundren? Sundren is a role playing persistent world. Players are expected to be in character as often as possible. We strive above all else to offer fun, engaging gameplay in a rich interactive environment, where additional rulesets provide challenging and intriguing gameplay. Sundren is a low magic server with an emphasis on the community. How do I connect to Sundren? If you have not created a Neverwinter Nights 2 multiplayer account before, see below. First, you need to boot up NWN2. Click the shortcut that the installation created on your desktop. Proceed to click "Play". This will, after a lengthy introduction scene, bring you to the NWN2 main menu. Here, you need to click the "Multiplayer" button. This brings us to the "Bioware Community Login". If you already have a login, you need to enter it here and press "Sign In." If this is not the case, I will walk you through the few easy steps for creating one. First of all, you need to press "Create New Account" in the lower left corner of the screen. This will bring up a box for creating an account. In the first box, you enter your desired username. In the following two boxes, you enter your password, making sure it appears exactly the same in both boxes. Then, you need to input your email address, and once again make sure they match. You will not need to go to your email to play though. The email address is only used in case you forget your password. Now, click "Ok." This will cause the server to register and authorize for a bit. After checking your version and such, it will gate you on to the multiplayer interface. To access Sundren from here, you need to click "Direct Connect" and enter the following: "nwn.sundren.org:5125" . It is very important that you type it all in correctly. Alternatively you can find us under the Roleplay category in the gamespy list. Once you join the server the autodownloader from NWN2 will automatically sync and retrieve all Sundren files to play on the server. This may take time depending on your connection speed. There, that is it! You're now set up and ready to access Sundren! You might want to proceed to create a character. How can I contribute? If you'd like to support Sundren, you can donate to help pay for server upkeep. If you're interested in volunteer opportunities, please see our jobs page. Regular users can help by reporting bugs they may find with Sundren. Can you delete my character? While we could delete the character, it is far easier for us to simply let you do so yourself. While in-game with the character you want to delete, use the delete option in the Sundren Menu. What is Sundren's Magic Setting? Sundren is a low-magic setting, meaning that the level of enchantments and abilities on items is greatly reduced from the maximum power that MoTB has made available. Generally speaking, a weapon or piece of armor with a bonus greater than +3 is profoundly rare, and perhaps even unique. It is equally rare to find items that provide permanent immunities to spell schools or effects, though they are in existance. Does Sundren have custom content? Yes. At this point, there are several new PRC's that are unique to Sundren, viewable in that section of the Wiki. Additionally, there are new spells and feats in plentiful amounts, many of which have been documented and are downloadable from here: http://www.sundren.org/forum/showthread.php?t=6686 To what extent can players influence the world? The impact that a player can make is almost limitless. From influencing factions, creating groups, swaying political and controvercial situations, acts of building and destruction alike, and much more, players are more than capable of provoking and preventing countless outcomes in countless situations.